Will my Prince Come
by arkangel718
Summary: Its about a girl waiting to be loved and then her two favorite characters come to life...it's DNAngel's Dark and DBZ's Gohan. It's my first public fanfic so I hope you all enjoy! Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and DNAngel…even though I wish I did.

I'm waiting for someone to rescue me from myself.

I'm waiting for my prince to come.

I want this pain to end.

I want this fear to go away

For the fear is filling me up.

Consuming me whole.

Someone hear my plea and rescue me.

Come soon for there may be nothing left.

I may be fully consumed.

Gone forever.

Never to return to my old smiling self.

Help me…

"What the…" a confused Gohan yelled as he woke up from a long nights' dream. 'What was that? Was someone calling me? Or was it just a dream?' Gohan thought to himself. Gohan turned to look at his alarm clock which read 1:00 am. 'Great, now how am I supposed to get back to sleep? Darn it! Now I'm curious about that dream!' Gohan thought again while looking up at his ceiling.

"_Daisuke! Daisuke is that you? I understand you like Satoshi but don't cry to me about it._" Dark sighed.

"What are you talking about Dark?" Daisuke asked confused.

"_Didn't you call to me and say something like, "I'm waiting for my prince to come" and, "Help me" Great now I can't even remember the whole thing!_" Dark yelled frustrated.

"Um…No."

"_Hmm…Now that I think about it, it was a girl calling to me…Oh well!_" Dark finished.

"I wish someone would love me," sighed a girl with short brown hair. "I wish I could smile again, like I did when I was little, and when meant it. Man, now I'm depressed! I want to be happy again," the girl stated.

"Dammit Alex! It's one in the morning! Go to sleep!" yelled a woman.

"Sorry!" Alex yelled back flustered-like. 'How am I supposed to sleep with this on my mind?' Alex sighed mentally as she fell into a deep sleep.

"ALEX!" screamed Alex's mom. "Get up! You're going to be late!" Alex's mom yelled.

"God damn!" Alex groaned as she got out of bed. No sooner did she get up she was out the door. "Hey Rachel," Alex sighed as she walked up to the bus stop next to her house. Alex looked up when she heard no answer. "Rachel?" Alex called, only to find the bus driving away. "Dammit! This just isn't my day!" Alex yelled as she started running back to her house. She opened the door and yelled, "I missed the bus!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Alex's mom grunted. "Get a ride from your father. You better hurry and call him before school starts," Alex's mom stated. Alex called her dad, hopped into the green Pontiac Grand AM, and got to school with two minutes left to get to the locker rooms. She started running down a hallway, but she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she exclaimed as she stopped to see who she nearly ran over.

"It's ok I'm in a hurry myself…" Gohan smiled. Alex stared shocked to see one of her favorite anime characters standing right in front of her eyes.

"Gohan?" Alex whispered.

"Huh, do I know you?" Gohan asked confused.

"I thought you went to Orange Star High though," Alex stated shocked.

"Um…this **is** Orange Star High."

"No it's Wheaton Warrenville South," she said confused. 'It has to be! It looks just like it!' she thought.

"No, it's Orange Star, see? Look," Gohan explained while pointing to a sign that said "Welcome to Orange Star High School." Alex looked in horror. She continued to run down the hallway, leaving Gohan, into the locker room to escape is logic to find half naked guys. "Um…oops?" Alex spitted out. Alex couldn't help but look only to find Daisuke among the group of guys. 'Oh my God! This has to be a dream! It just has to be!' Alex thought while shaking her head.

"Alex?" came a voice. Alex turned horrified to see who it was calling her. It was her gym teacher. "You should know better! The girl's locker room is on the other side of the gym."

"Um…I'm sorry Mr. Harvey. Am I gonna get a tardy?" she smiled as the bell rang. Mr. Harvey sighed.

"No…just hurry up and get dressed."

"Thank you," Alex 'laughed'. 'What the hell is going on here? What are they doing here? They're fictional characters!"

End of chapter 1

Author's note:

This is my first fanfic so yay for me! And as you can guess the main character is me! Go figure! Please review and I will add as much as I can. This chapter doesn't have a cliff hanger but there will be some very soon! Keep reading. .


End file.
